


There's A Killer On The Road - Art

by rosenlight



Category: Free!
Genre: Cover Art, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-11
Updated: 2015-11-11
Packaged: 2018-05-01 04:54:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5193068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rosenlight/pseuds/rosenlight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sousuke has a troubled heart and a case to solve.</p>
            </blockquote>





	There's A Killer On The Road - Art

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [There's a Killer on the Road](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5183924) by [Akira14](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Akira14/pseuds/Akira14), [manubibi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/manubibi/pseuds/manubibi). 



> Cover art, perché io amo fare cover art.
> 
> Grazie a M per essere sempre presente a motivare l'immotivata.  
> [Also on tumblr! ](http://rosenlight.tumblr.com/post/133027468509/a-sousuke-for-the-7th-italian-big-bang-this-is)

[ ](http://rosenlight.tumblr.com/post/133027468509/a-sousuke-for-the-7th-italian-big-bang-this-is)


End file.
